Hadiah yang Menyebalkan
by Yinny 'Willy-Chan' Chawade
Summary: Kaito ngajak Aoko makan di restoran mewah. Apakah ini akan menyenangkan? Atau sebaliknya? Special buat Kaito's Day-walau telat. RnR Please.


Hadiah Yang Menyebalkan

.

.

.

Disclaimer: AOYAMAn GOSHOng, *ditampol* Dan lirik lagu 'Dosa Apa' punya Naff. (bukan songfic).

Story by: Yuga Casandri. Saya hanya me re-make tulisannya karena menurut saya ide ceritanya cukup menarik dan pas sekali dengan Kaito's Day ini.

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Main Chara: Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori

**Warning: OC, OOC akut, Humor maksa abis, garing renyah kress-kress(?) Virus Typo menyebar kemana-mana, Romance gagal, bahasa elo-gue, sedikit gore—maybe, abal, gaje, nista, dll.**

**Gak suka warning di atas? Jangan baca dan pencet bebek—eh ralat, back.**

* * *

Malam yang dingin, gelap, dan suram ini sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan sepasang kekasih—gak waras—yang satu ini. Mereka adalah si maling kere alias Kaito. Ia sedang digandeng oleh Aoko, pacar sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Mereka tampak sangat senang bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya hingga membuat para jomblowan dan jomblowati iri jantung(?) melihat kemesraan mereka, sampai-sampai ada yang komat-kamit gak jelas, bawa-bawa sesajen, bahkan sampai ada yang mencegat orang-orang yang lewat buat dijadiin tumbal ritual yang entah-apa-namanya-saya-juga-gak-tahu, memohon hujan turun dengan derasnya saat itu juga. Memangnya apa sih yang membuat mereka kelihatan kayak pengantin baru gitu? Mari kita saksisan setelah jeda iklan berikut ini. (Ini apaan dah, fanfic kok ada iklan segala?)

"Oi. Kaito." panggil Aoko.

"Apa Bebeb?" sahut Kaito pada Aoko.

"Lu habis nyolong kotak amal di masjid mana bang? Tumben banget lu ngajak gue makan di Restoran, Restoran Bintang 5 lagi," tanya Aoko setengah mengejek pada Kaito sambil pasang tamparan (baca: tampang heran). "satu lagi, JANGAN panggil gue **BEBEB**!" lanjut Aoko dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Bebeb. Oh, ternyata ini toh penyebabnya. Rupanya sekarang si maling kere itu jadi milyarder dadakan sekarang.

"Itu… ada deh." jawab kaito sambil senyam-senyum mistis—eh ralat, misterius. Mendengar jawaban Kaito, Aoko Cuma bisa pasang muka ganti (baca: ga ngerti) plus cengo sampai lama ujubile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, bengong sih boleh-boleh saja, TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI 2 JAM BERTURUT-TURUT JUGA DONG!" bentak Kaito yang sudah habis kesabaran karena capek nungguin Aoko yang dari tadi masih bengong.

"Siapa juga yang bengong? Gue tuh lagi ngelamun kali bang." elak Aoko yang kagak nyadar kalau jawabannya gak jauh berbeda dengan maksud perkataannya Kaito.

"Sama aja AHOKO! Ah sudahlah, kalau lu gak masuk, kita berdua gak jadi makan!" ancam Kaito yang udah bonggol—eh, dongkol.

"E-eh? Jangan dong. Ya sudah deh, gue masuk." jawab Aoko pasrah. Kan jarang-jarang dia ditraktir makan gratis di Restoran Bintang 5 sama Kaito. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Restoran itu dan tak pernah keluar lagi selamanya. #jdarr

**\(-.-\) =3 =3**

Setalah masuk ke Restoran itu, mereka berdua menuju meja yang bertuliskan 'sudah dipesan' di pojok kiri dekat jendela. Lalu mereka duduk di situ.

"Huh! Seharusnya kita sudah makan dari tadi. Gara-gara elu sih pake bengong sampai 2 jam berturut-turut segala." gerutu Kaito sebal.

"Habisnya gue heran, gak biasanya lu ngajak gue makan di Restoran Bintang 5 gini. Gue gak nyangka aja. Secara, lu kan tukang loak keliling komplek yang menjual sisa-sisa dari hasil profesi lu sebagai maling. Ngajak gue ke sini kan mahal banget cuy." jelas Aoko yang panjangnya jika di perhitungkan hasilnya adalah 42 words. Weh, rajin amat ya pake dihitung-hitung segala.

"Gue ngajak bebeb—eh, lu ke sini karena sekarang hari spesial gue~!" seru Kaito yang sempat terputus ditengah-tengah akibat kena _deathglare _dari Aoko karena Kaito memanggilnya 'Bebeb'. Menurut Aoko, panggilan seperti itu terdengar menggelikan dan Ia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. "Sekarang kan tanggal 14 Desember. Kalau angka 14 dan 12 di bulan Desember itu disatukan, akan membentuk kata KID, yaitu—" lanjut Kaito yang terputus di akhir.

"Siapa?" tanya Aoko.

"Nama julukanku waktu jadi maling!" seru Kaito bangga.

"…yang nanya?"

Kalimat terakhir Aoko itu sukses membuat Kaito ber-gubrak ria sampai jatuh terpelanting dari bangkunya dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Huhuhu… yayang mah gak asik. Gak romens." gerutu Kaito dengan bahasa yang—menurut Aoko jauh lebih menggelikan dari biasanya sambil bangun dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Apalagi saat ia mengatakan kata 'Romance' yang sangat-gak-banget menurut Aoko. Membuat Aoko merasa I'll Feel.

"Gue mau pulang!" seru Aoko sambil bangkit dari kuburnya. *plak* Eh salah, maksudnya kursinya. Namun, berhasil dicegah karena Kaito memegang tangannya. Eits! Jangan mikir yang 'iya-iya' dulu ya. Cuma pegangan tangan doang kok. Belum sampai situ~ #ditimpuk

"O-Oi, jangan ngambek dong. Gue kan jas kuning—eh, jus puding—eh, jus kuping—eh—"

"_JUST KIDDING_! Makanya kalau gak bisa jangan SOK ENGLISH deh!" bentak Aoko kesal sambil sambil menepis cengkraman tangan Kaito secara tidak berperi-ketanganan(?).

'Dosa apa yang telah kulalukan, hingga kini kupunya pacar yang sinting.' batin Aoko nyanyi melo-melo dramatis.

"Nah itu maksud gue. _By the way_ ada Busway ketendang Bajaj(?), lu mau pesan apa?" tanya Kaito sambil berpantun gaje.

"Sekarang pesannya?" tanya Aoko dengan polosnya. Ditanya malah nanya balik, dasar AHOKO. #dijejek

"Gak. Nunggu sampai Menara Pisa di Italia jadi tegak dulu. YA SEKARANG LAH!" bentak Kaito yang udah jengkel tingkat darat(?).

"Kalau gitu gue mau pesan Nasi Bakwan rasa Terasi, Ikan Asin Panggang campur Saos _Mayonaise_, lalapannya Rumput Liar rasa Melon, minumannya Teh Pedas rasa Jengkol."jawab Aoko yang sangat gak masuk akal. Alhasil, Kaito langsung _Jawsdrop_ seketika. Takjub atas menu 'Ajaib' yang diinginkan Aoko. Gimana gak Jawsdrop coba? Sepertinya Aoko ketularan 'Virus Sinting'nya Kaito deh.

"Oh, please deh Ko… ini tuh Restoran Bintang 5, bukan Warteg Kaki Lima. Lu mesen yang beneran dikit napa?"kata Kaito yang masih cengo.

"Lagian lu nyuruh gue mesen tapi kagak ngasih Buku Menunya sih. Gimana gue bisa milih menunya?" protes Aoko sewot. Yang diprotes Cuma bisa tepok jidat ke tembok terdekat.

"Oh, iya ya. Hehehe…" Kaito cengar-cengir gaje sambil garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang ketombean karena Cuma dikeramasin sebulan sekali. Lalu Kaito ngasih buku menu yang ada di samping mejanya ke Aoko.

"Hmm… enaknya pesan apa ya?" tanya Aoko entah pada siapa.

"Gimana kalau Daging Pakaya aja?" usul Kaito yang gak nyadar kalau menu yang diusulkannya itu sama 'Ajaib'nya dengan menu yang diinginkan Aoko tadi.

"Daging Pakaya? Apaan tuh?" tanya Aoko sambil pasang Jagung (baca: wajah bingung).

"Itu Suaminya Buaya. Soalnya Buayanya lagi nyuci baju di belakang." jelas Kaito yang sangat ngaco tingkat langit(?). Hal itu membuat 4 buah sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Aoko. Benar-benar gak tahan dengan sikap Kaito yang gilanya melebihi pasien RSJ.

"**Kapak mana Kapak?! Gue mau belah kepala lu dan gue mau lihat isi otak lu. Kayaknya syaraf otak lu ada yang putus deh. Sini gue sambung!**" teriak Aoko dengan Suara yang sangat menggelegar sampai berfrekuensi 50.000 hz. Ditambah wajah yang sumpah-horror-banget sambil celingak-celinguk, ngintipin kolong meja, bahkan sampai ngodok-ngodok tong sampah Cuma buat nyari Kapak.

"G-gu-gue baru tau kalau ternyata lu _Psycho_ gini. A-am-ampun… jangan belah kepala gue…"mohon Kaito dengan gitar—eh, gemetar.

"Ah, peduli amat. Lagian di sini juga gak ada kapaknya, gimana gue mau belahnya?" jawab Aoko jujur. Kaito langsung sweatdrop.

'Fyuh… syukur deh.' batin Kaito lega. Setelah itu, Kaito hendak memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Pelayan!" teriak Kaito. Lalu datanglah seorang pelayan berusia 20 tahunan, berambut coklat kemerahan, bermata _Blue Diamond, _dan bertubuh tinggi agak kurus. Di dada sebelah kirinya tersemat _Name Tag_ bertuliskan 'Nafa'.

"Pesan apa Tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Hah? Lu pesen undian foto-foto bareng gue? Gue gak bawa. Lagipula gak sempet bro." jawab Kaito gak nyambung dan narsis.

"Tuan ini anggota keluarga bolot ya?" tanya Nafa agak kesal. Soalnya dia tanya apa, tapi jawabannya udah gak nyambung, narsis pula.

"Hah? Lu bolot?"jawab Kaito makin gak nyambung. Kayaknya Kaito terkena efek samping dari suara 'Maut'nya Aoko deh. Nafa yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ambil nafas, buang lewat mulut, ambil nafas lagi, lalu tarik—eh salah, teriak sekuat tenaga.

"PESAN APA TUAN?!" teriak Nafa sambil gebrak meja. Gebrakan dan teriakan yang menggelegar itu menimbulkan efek goncangan seperti gempa bumi sehingga sebagian isi restoran porak-poranda. Sebagian orang yang makan di Restoan itu pun kalang asap(?) melarikan diri karena mengira itu gempa bumi beneran—kecuali 3 orang ini tentunya.

"Oh, gue kirain lu mau foto-foto bareng gue. Pesan Nasi Bakwan sama Daging Buaya 2 porsi ya."ujar Kaito sambil ngasih tip ke Nafa, yaitu _kiss bye_.

"Saya masih normal ya Tuan. No Kissu please. Minumnya?" tanya Nafa dengan wajah aneh ke Kaito sambil nyatet pesanan.

"Saya Jus Soda tanpa Soda rasa Nanas ya mas." jawab Aoko.

"Gue Air putih rasa Singkong." jawab Kaito sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Hah? Maaf Tuan, di sini gak ada Air putih rasa Singkong, adanya Air putih rasa Telur Kura-Kura(?), mau?"tawar Nafa yang gak nyadar kalau minuman yang ditawarkannya itu sama gak masuk akalnya seperti menu 'Ajaib' Aoko. Ini Cuma perasaan saya aja atau semuanya jadi gak masuk akal ya? Ternyata 'Virus Sinting'nya Kaito itu benar-benar berbahaya ya. #dijitak

"Aish… ogah ya gue di suruh minum gituan. Terserah lu aja dah, yang penting ada minumnya." jawab Kaito gak peduli.

"Dan Nona, Jus Soda tanpa Soda itu kayak apa ya?" tanya Nafa yang masih belum 'ngeh' sama pesanannya Aoko.

"Jus Soda tanpa Soda itu ya kagak pake Soda lah, NDESO!" bentak Aoko pada Nafa.

"Anak TK juga tau kali kalau tanpa Soda itu ya kagak pake Soda. Maksud saya, kalau begitu jadinya Cuma Jus rasa Nanas doang dong?" tanya Nafa.

"Nah itu tau!" seru Aoko. Nafa langsung _triple sweatdrop_ seketika.

'Ini Restoran gak punya Sensor Pendeteksi Kejiwaan(?) ya? Kok bisa-bisanya ada orang sinting bin sarap makan di sini? Mana orangnya gaje, aneh, norak pula' batin Nafa mengutuk-ngutuk sepasang kekasih—gak waras di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." ujar Nafa. Setelah itu, Ia berteriak ke arah dapur.

"Elyda! Obtj cblxbo tbnb ebhjoh cvbzb II qpstj. Njovnboozb bjs qvuji I tbnb kvt obobt I.(*)" teriak Nafa dengan bahasa yang sangat 'rapi' dan (gak) bisa di baca. Melihat itu, Kaito dan Aoko _Jawsdrop_ part 2.

"Itu bahasa apaan coba? Berantakan gaje gitu." tanya Kaito yang masih cengo atas bahasa 'Excellent'nya Kaito.

"Oh, itu bahasa kode Tokyo-guk-guk. Karena pelayan di sini semuanya anggota Tokyo-guk-guk" jawab Nafa dengan wajah (sok) imutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu Ia langsung ngacir ke dapur, meninggalkan Kaito dan Aoko yang saling bertatap muka sambil _Jawsdrop _part 3 .

"Kayanya kita datang ke Restoran yang salah ya? Penghuninya pada gaje semua." komentar Kaito sambil cengo yang-entah-sudah-season-berapa.

"Bener tuh. Lebih gaje daripada lu," ucap Aoko. Kaito yang gak terima dibilang gaje sama Aoko Cuma bisa cemberut. "dan menurut perkiraan gue, gue yakin nih Restoran bisa terkenal sampai tingkat Bintang 5 itu karena apaan." lanjut Aoko sambil bergaya (sok) Detektif.

"Memangnya karena apaan?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Karena penghuninya yang sangat gaje bin sinting tingkat Bintang 5." jawab Aoko yang sukses membuat Kaito sweatdrop season 2.

"Oh iya, hampir aja lupa. Gue mau ngasih sesuatu nih buat lu." celetuk Aoko yang teringat sesuatu. Lalu Ia membuka tas kecil yang Ia bawa dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang Ia cari, Ia langsung membuang tas gak berdosa itu ke tong sampah terdekat. Sungguh malang sekali nasib tas itu. Sini mending buat saya aja deh tasnya. #dilempar

"Apaan nih?" tanya Kaito saat Aoko memberikannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau yang tengah-tengahnya dihias pita berwarna biru.

"Bom buku. Ya kado lah." bentak Aoko.

"Anak TK juga tau kali kalau ini tuh kado. Maksud gue isinya apaan?" tanya Kaitoyang kayanya copas kalimatnya si Nafa. Yaelah Kai, gak kreatif banget sih lu copasd kata-kata orang.

"Itu rahasia~. Kalau mau tau, buka aja kadonya." jawab Aoko yang sama sekali gak seperti jawaban. Mendengar itu, Kaito udah ambil ancang-ancang, sambil menghitung, siap-siap ingin Bongkar! Bongkar! Bongkar kebiasaan lama!—eh, maksudnya kadonya. Tapi, kedua tangannya keburu dipegang Aoko. Ayo dah, mulai mikir yang 'iya-iya' lagi ya? Dibilang Cuma pegangan tangan doang! Belum sampai situ~ #ditimpuklagi

"Hei, jangan dibuka sekarang, nanti gak seru."cegah Aoko.

"Hah? Kan lu yang nyuruh. Gimana sih?" bantah Kaito.

"Tapi gue gak nyuruh lu buka sekarang, BAKAITO!" protes Aoko jengkel. Yang diprotes Cuma bisa cengar-cengir gaje part 2.

"Oh iya ya. Hehehe…" Kaito cengengesan.

Bagian makannya kita skip aja ya. Tangan sama otak saya udah capek plus encok-encok nih. Jangan tanya saya sejak kapan otak bisa encok, karena saya sendiri juga gak tau. #dibuang

**\(-.-\) =3 =3**

Setelah menghabiskan semuanya, mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Makasih banyak ya Kai." ucap Aoko senang.

"Makasih buat apaan?" tanya Kaito Bingung. Membuat wajah senang Aoko berubah menjadi sengsarang(?).

"Lu itu bloon atau pikun sih? Ya makasih karena udah traktir gue lah!" jawab Aoko geram. Tongkol—eh, dongkol atas sikap Kaito sejak tadi.

"Hah? Gue traktir lu? Kata siapa?" tanya Kaito _innocent_.

"Lha? Kan elu yang ngajak gue makan di sini. Gimana sih?" protes Aoko frustasi.

"Nah itu. Gue Cuma ngajak lu makan di sini. BUKAN mau traktir lu makan di sini."jawab Kaito yang sangat makjlebb(?) ke Aoko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JDERR!

.

.

CTAR! CTAR!

.

.

Begitulah Atmosfer jiwa(?) Aoko setelah mendengar jawaban Kaito. Membuat Aoko Shock setengah hidup dan ingin membantai Kaito dan mengorek isi otaknya saat itu juga. Tapi gak jadi karena kalau begitu, Genre dan Rating fic ini bakal berubah total. Jadi kita lanjut aja ah.

"Ja-jadi… lo gak neraktir gue?"tanya Aoko yang masih Shock.

"Ya iyalah AHOKO! Gue mana punya duit buat makan di restoran begini?"bentak Kaito yang sangat makjlebb season 2(?) ke Aoko sambil mundur perlahan.

"Te-terus, yang bayar semua ini siap—"kalimat Aoko terputus lantaran Kaito sudah berada di alam lain (baca: langit).

"Makasih ya atas Hadiahnya."teriak Kaito dari atas langit yang sedang terbang memakai _gantole_-nya.

"BAKAITOOO!"teriak Aoko yang _very very angry._

**.:OWARI:.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
~* OMAKE *~**

"GYAHAHAHA! Gampang banget ya nipu si AHOKO itu! Mau-maunya gue bohongin!" seru Kaito sambil tertawa laknat. Saat ini dia masih terbang dengan memakai _gantole_-nya.

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong si Ahoko ngasih apaan ya buat gue? Buka sekarang aja deh." tanya Kaito entah pada siapa. Lalu Ia mengambil kado dari Aoko yang disimpan di sakunya. Ia membukanya, dan betapa shocknya dia ketika melihat isi kado itu. Ternyata kalung perak dengan permata biru yang berbentuk… IKAN!

"GYAAAAA" teriak Kaito sambil melempar kalung itu sembarangan. Dan entah ini karma atau kesialan, gantole dia nyangkut di pohon sehingga dia jatuh dan nyemplung ke kali yang ada di sekitar.

"AHOKOOO!"

**.:OWARI:.**


End file.
